1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for confirming the content of data broadcasting, including selection items on a screen in digital broadcasting and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to confirm a broadcasting state in conventional TV broadcasting in analogue broadcasting and TV broadcasting in digital broadcasting, a broadcasting business operator must monitor a screen using an ordinary TV receiver in the same way as a viewer monitors.
However, in the data broadcasting of digital broadcasting, a broadcasting content generally has both a hierarchical structure and a brunch structure consisting of a plurality of pages and usually one of the plurality of pages is displayed on a screen. Therefore, if an operator does not operate at all, only the page is displayed and the entire broadcasting content cannot be confirmed.
In this case, in order to confirm all the pages in real time, the operator must sequentially display all the pages by repeating the operation of designating one by one each selection item on the screen of the same TV receiver as the viewer has, using a remote control and manually switching each page.
However, since a broadcasting business operator must confirm all the pages doubly or triply, confirmation by a manual operation takes too much trouble and time, which is a problem. If an ordinary viewer wants to comprehensively confirm all the pages, he/she must also perform the same operation. Therefore, if the number of pages is great, his/her burden becomes large.
What is closest to the broadcasting content of data broadcasting in a characteristic is a Web page on the Internet. However, they are similar only in the structure of a content and their technological fields are different. In the Internet, there are no needs for monitoring a content in real time nor there is such a technology.